Cain's life in the Central pack
by Kate the alpha
Summary: A young Male child by the name of Cain who was abandoned by his parents due to a global situation, but was never ded the information to why they left him. Now he lives among the western and eastern wolf packs and he eventually comes acrossed and ancient satan temple that changes his life for ever
1. Cain's life in the central pack trailer

**Cain sits under tree on edge of tears reading a dirty piece of paper in his hand.Thunder crackles and rain begins to fall.**

**_Note:_** **_Son this is hard to explain at your age, im sorry we had to do this. but im sure you will find a way to make it, you were born with a special gift and i know it...its only until all of this blows over mommy and daddy will be back for you. Im sorry Pumpkin, Mommy loves you!_**

The little brown haired boy cried hard,into his knees, sadness and hatred begin to drown his mind. He wanted to say and ask what has happened that lead them to abandoning him in Canada, as far as he could gather at the moment he didn't like them at all right now.

"We can't take him in Winston!" Eve snipped at her husband and reciving a growl in return. " This is obsered Eve hes just a child we cant send him on his way he wont last a day!" Eve and winston both go quiet will the boy sits on a rock to thier right his t-shirt and jeans were a little torn and really dirty." Hey its ok i already told him he can stay with me." Humphrey said walking closer to the pack leaders.

Eve and Winston settled down thinking about what Humphrey just said..Usually they wouldnt do this with having extra empty dens in the area but if he was willing to let him stay with him. It didn't bother both leaders a bit. They turn toward Humphrey nodding to him in acceptance.

Winston wanders down into cryptic cave filled with quarts sitting infront of refectionate crystals, dust comes attached to everything broken columns, bricks and artifact shards litter the floor where he sits. He stares at the ground talking a deep as if he is about to see something unatural. When he looked back up the crystals were pitch black and torches in the area revealed another version of him with no eyes, Winston glared in fear of blood leaking from both sockets. Blood also had stained him from the torso down on his face not a frown or frightend expression more like..a psychotic smile.

" King isn't our only worry anymore." Humphrey stated sitting by his best friend on top of Rabbit Poo mountain looking over the area by the closest cliff.

"We aren't gonna let him kick us around no more, no matter what gets in our way." Scp armor vans pull up out side if the territory dragging Cain off with demon red eyes, kicking and mythical roaring goes off as hes thrown into the van.

" i will always be here for my New family nothing will stop me after today." Cain said Getting up from the cliff, red dusty clouds wave in a spiral forming a physical sword in his hand. With an upside down cross and wierdly anti-Saint engraves in the blade.

" Let him bring the fight to us."

**Cains life in the central pack rereleasing soon some time in 2019.**


	2. Left Behind

" Cain honey come on, we need to get on the road!" A Woman Hollared at her son to hurry and finish packing standing at the bottom of a series of red- tan mixture carpet stairs leading up to the Houses second floor.

"Im coming Mama! Did Dad pack my guns?!" The boy Hollared back at his Mother standing in the wooden doorway of his bedroom waiting for his answer. Couple Seconds go by no answer by that time he had finished packing his summers worth of clothes,packed his Xbox because he finaly got his own room in the RV thier taking to Jasper,Canada for the rest of the summer.

" Hey Sweetpea ive got your firearms and knives legally packed. Are you ready to go?" A man asked in his dark blue shirt with a perfectly printed star wars Republic symbol to match he wore blue Wrangler jeans with Brown steel toe boots. " Yes Dad." He said while lifting a case off the bed filled with clothes grabbing a bag packed with a console. Jake his dad picks up Cain's plastic sack of games by his entertainment tv center escorting him out of the house and into the RV. Both Parents Nora and Jake take thier place up front,Jake takes place of the driver's seat and Nora takes the passenger seat beside him. Jake rev's the engine pulling out of the driv way and taking off after making sure the house was secure.

**"Hey there...you might know me im the kid wearing the marvels Thor T-shirt and blue jeans thats laying on his bed thinking about his vacancy lot for the next 3 months. Names Cain by the way before you start asking why im breaking the 4th wall well heres the thing. you just walked into a pretty fucked up story that literally just got a remake...so if you don't want to ball your soul out and cobble in fear at night from nightmares i suggest you turn back now...Ok you stuck around im guessing you like the Horror, mystery and Action mix type stories i hope you can keep up.**"

Cain sighs laying down looking up at the ceiling, thinking of what he might do after his arrival at Jasper. Luckily for time to kill and waking up about 4- ish to finish packing he drifted off to sleep. Eyes gone from weighing feather light to Heavy like boulders. Countryside brown walls turn faded along with everything including pictures of Cain with his parents ahead of the bed and entertainment center with a flat screen attached to the right slowly fading until black hit completely.

**Jasper Park: Western ****Territory**

The scorching sun rages dreary rays upon dry fields. Within each step is crusty from dried up soil almost deader then tumbleweeds but does have enough moisture in the roots to survive till later in the summer. A she wolf colorful of gold fur and white underbelly steps outs into the wide open breeze from the lake began to search for a spot to rest and dry. Few minutes into searching she came upon a shaded area next to a cliff with an oak tree. Walking up and sitting next to the tree she happened to notice a few interesting Topiaries in the Tree craved in a way as in they were trying to either tell a story or prevent a future. Examining them she smiled picturing a story to pass time. Rustle sound comes from a group of bushes acrossed from her hiding behind the tree in fear. "Kate..a-are you here?" out comes a sweet innocent voice the belong to a purple eyed omega with silver fur which is Kate's sister Lilly. " Yeah Lilly..im over here." Kate called to her sister, gleefully walking over to Lilly wrapping her arms around her going into a hug. " What are you doing up here alone?" Lilly's curiosity grew as Kate pulled away and sat back down," One reason I needed a place to dry off after my bath." Lilly blushed in embarrassment;" The next reason why im up here is because im just a little over whelmed with what I just found out from... dad." Lilly stared in worry as her sister looked sadly at the ground.

Lilly laid her paw on her back giving her some comfort. " He said we might be going to war with the Eastern pack. Lilly froze in fear thinking of such an event. majority of the pack could possibly die if war was to come. " Does dad not know how risky war is? Fifty chance of losing or winning it aint worth it..." Lilly said going silent. Kate pulls her into another hug comforting

her sister sending her the message that everything will be ok." Lets head back sis dad and mom must be wondering where we are.." Kate added getting up as both of them made their way back to their den.

**Mean while with Humphrey**

A dark silver and grey under bellied omega decided to wander around the rest of the territory with his three friends who were also Omegas. Shakey, Mooch and Salty; Mooch was a lighter fur color then the rest of his friends other two Shakey and Salty were closely similar to Humphrey but hues were different and body formation." So guys what are we gonna do today? " asked Salty out of the blue. rest of the group turning to him staring speechless as they share

an awkward silence between them all. Humphrey turned away from his friend as they continued a more weird conversation about women. Humphrey turns to walk away quietly as he could before he turned to see a silhouetted wolf figure with white eyes grinning at him with blood stained teeth. This caused Humphrey to jump into his friends, they look in his direction to see Humphrey on the ground and see the figure too. " Beware...Beware! the end is near for all. All packs will turn against each other when they notice what's coming, trust is a valuable necessity now." The said through a ghostly like voice but also demonic as he began to vanish out of site, its body went from visible to invisible." What was that?" Shakey asked in worry.

" I don't know man it may just be a hallucination or are brains must be playing tricks on us?" Salty suggested walking in front of them keeping eye contact.

" That could be possible but that was way too real for it to be a trick from the brain." Humphrey added receiving a nod from Mooch, Shakey and Salty to keep the warning in mind.

They hear an engine Revving as an RV pulled into a camping spot nearest to them. It had brown stripes running along the side as the rest of it was colored in white Rv makes a stop pulling into a camp ground. The four omegas drept up to the site where a family is settling in a male, female and male child.

" Cain honey!" Cain ran inside being present to his mother handing him his gun. " why don't you go exploring for a while who knows you might make some new friends. she finished with a laugh, Cain turned to wave at them as he walks into the forest. both parents turn toward each other giving a nod as they were about to do what they agreed on.

The boy reached a deep creek taking off his boots and sticking his feet in the water, his mind wonders through steep curiosity about the country and was pulled out as he heard breathing behind him. Turning to see who it was he fallen forwards in the water turning to back away from four omegas. Humphrey,Mooch, Salty and Shakey.

"Hey, Hey its ok...we arent aggressive." Humphrey said in the instant of attempting to calm him down. "We just got curious of why you came to jasper?"

"I came here for the rest of the summer and what you guys are is self explanatory." Cain said chuckling a little about what came our of his mouth." You can understand us?" Humphrey asked in delight smiling at Cain and he smiled back."Of course i can, i dont know what helps me understand animals, but i can." Everything looked and smiled at eachother proudly for a few minutes before another conversation started." So where do you guys live and where's your pack?"

" Our just out that way." Mooch said pointing west of them," we also live in separate dens." Cain laughed for a few holding his chest tearing forcing and eye to open "never thought you guys did...Hey while were here, do you guys want to do somthing? Im sure you probably think its wierd hanging out with a human?" The wolves smiled and gladly pulling him into a group hug." It ain't wierd at all man, your welcome to hangout with us anytime."

Reaching five minutes into a hug, all of them pulled away slow looking at eachother staring to see what each of them were thinking? " Anyone have an idea on what to do?" Shakey asks rubbing spit off his fur from talking. Cain looks over to see Humphrey's paw go in the air with a stub pointing up.

"What you got Humphrey?" Cain asked as his tome went from thinking to excited." Theres an old ruined place around the territory it suppose to be demonic or somthing wanna check it out guys?" The the three omegas yeep with joy, they turned to the teen boy. Cain's smile went to a serious look minutes pass as Cain raised his pistol cocking it." Lets go explore a temple." sharing a smile ounce more with the omegas. Humphrey delivered Cain his shoes and socks once placed back one they took off towards east of thier territory.

**Back at camp with Cain's parents**

" Baby are you sure we should be doing this? I mean he's only fourteen, its a little wrong to do this he's just a kid he wont make it on his own." Look babe it hurts me to do this to but wev'e got no choice we can't afford him right nonow and if he dosen't decide to come back home its hid choice." Jake said finishing his part of the letter transfering it to Nora so she writes her part as Jake finishes unloading Cains belongings into a bush nearby so no one steals what belongs to Cain. Nora got done writing her part of Cain's letter in nearly minutes telling there isn't much she wanted to say at this point. Diaper pinning the note to young Cain's things, Nora plus Jack hopped in thier RV and took off**.**

**Meanwhile** **in Hunting grounds**

"Lilly,Kate;where have you two been?" Both the Omega and Alpha Female approached thier slighlty built but broken down muscle father." Sorry dad we were just enjoying the view up by the cliffs." Kate spouted jumping ahead of Lilly. "Do you girls happen to know where Salty,Shakey,Mooch and Humphrey are?"

Winston jumped in a fright moving his paw pointing at his Alphas."You guys need to find them now!" Winston screamed running back to his wife Eve in the Alpha den.

**Back with the group**

" Alright who goes first?" Humphrey asked turning toward his group of friends as everyone stares at the temples dark entrance no light in sight. Humphrey went from a smile to an annoyed look." Come on guys it's just." he hardly get to finish before notice Cain was missing from his bunch. Darting around searching around the present people turning back to look down the entrance a flashlight shining was seen in there, catching a glimpse made the rest rush down to catch up. "You guys talk too slow!" Cain insulted hearing splatter of chuckles head his way from the wolves. The group eventually reaches a hallway with three bland paths at the end of one of them Shakey could see a big area and pointed straight suggesting it. As everyone entered tourches lit up in flames out lining hierogliphics on walls and small piles of gold coins, bars, jewles, ect layed beside them.

"Dude...were rich!" Cain spout out with glee picking up a jewel examining before shoving the colored rock in his pockets along with an emerald and Shappire.

" These symbols on the wall...what are they?" Cain turned facing Humphrey's direction,Walking upon him to look at the east wall turning back to share eye contact." These are hieroglyphics...earlier civilizations used this form of language for communication also writing prophecies. " What do you think it says?" Mooch asked spooking up behind Cain and Humphrey with the other two.

" I can't read em, someone who actually knows how to read signs can read such an art of language." Sareing at them for a limited time strange voices begin to stir.

"How do we know he is the one? Would he be able to handel it?" The young human male heard the voices clearly, he went from stirring about an old language to following sounds of manly voices. Traveling through darkness both voices grew louder, turning the left corner of his objective coming face to face against two paranormal shadows showing only their sihloutted outline and glowing red eyes. Backing up in fright paranormal approach closer jumping into Cain's mortal body pressing him against lifeless cold ground. Letting out shrouded screams calling his omega friends in a hurry finding him shaking on the ground. Humphrey, Shakey

both helped Cain to his feet leaveing deep darkness to dimming light of the wilderness and sprinkling rain drops.

"So where is your campsite Cain?" Humphrey asked him as Cain forced his head to turn to him."J-Just up here over the hill."Humphrey nodded at the others heading towards campgrounds,Humphrey rotated his head back to Cain putting on a worried look."Are you ok, did you just get scared a little?" Recieving a nod in return Humphrey sighs a breath of relief reaching Cain's camp ground finding his bags with a note taped to them.

Cain's eyes grew wide and teary looking fir his parents not finding notice of them anywhere, making contact with the note opening it he began to read off.

**Note:**

**Dear son im sorry we had to do this to ypu champ, we did this because of reasons you wouldn't understand yet im sorry son. i love you but we just had too.**

** From Dad**

**Sweetie your Father made me agree to this, and when i tried to stay he said the he would divorce me for cheat.im so sorry baby mommy loves you!**

Tears begin streaming down Cains face falling to his knees soaking both palms in tears throwing it down. Mooch,Shakey and Salty watched in confusion Humphrey tiptoed to the note reading aloud giving him his very first urge to kill.

**Note from Author: So what did you guys think better then last version, please comment a rating and what you liked about it chapter 2 coming soon**


	3. Growing up

**pro****logue**

Cain collapses to his knees as a stream of tears move down his face, swinging directly into the ground with both curled fists. Delivering a series of strikes to the dirt, then placing his head in his palms moisturizing his palms followed by droplets softening hard crusty ground of earth.

**End of prologue **

**4**** years later**

Yawning of deep slumber, opening crusty eyes looking around to see his former roomate Humphrey still alseep on his stone bed releasing thunder like snores coarsing out his throat. Forcing Cain to throw clean clothes on speeding outside exhaling heavily standing 35 yards away from his new home placeing strong griping ear buds placing them on his ears

a song called "When its time to go" plays through them. kickflipping, dragging, dancing all the way to the hunting grounds no one else was out but his adoptive parents walking...watching from a distance and smiling at thier little creation.

" Eve? Honey? " Winston met Eve's golden brown eyes, panicking in his mind based off his own imaginary opinion of hers she may dislike the opinion " I - I think we should train Cain to be an Alpha." Eve grew angry shaking her paw no to him no walking off without explaining he pleads, begs and begs to reconsider but not thought is shown; He held his head useing his front paws as his torso shook a little and his name being whispered through the air.

"Winston!" He snaps awake gaazing into Eve's worried eyes with her paws still making contact with his shoulders. Regaining sanity from his awful daydream." Eve i don't know if you would want him to participate in this but i was thinking for Cain's holiday gift we could train himto be like the other Alphas. Eve taking a second to process but she jumped up in joy wrapping her front forearms around him happily pressing her lips against his. " Thats a great idea sweetheart..He is 16 after all and its time for him to take some responsibility." Eve added. " He has even been begging to do more work around the territory but it gets taken up so he spends more time exploring." Winston looks around left, right and past his wife, "Where would he be at this time of day?" Sitting down to name a list of places Cain could be, gun shots started to echo West toward Howling Mountain, where the packs Moonlight Howl is hosted. In worry Eve and Winston jumped to feet rushing to the Howling Mountain. "Give me them caribou boy! My...My family needs them!" Eve and Winston peek watching golden brown rouge ready to pounce at Cain for a kill blow. Before the young victim began to back away slowly.

"Hey... look ive got three here so why dont you take one for your family and i take the rest for my pack, how does that sound?" recieving a growl in return he opens his jaw striking a corpse grabbing it then taking off."Thats what i thought.."Cain said grabing his pistol off the ground reholstering it.

Winston Walked beside his tall orphan son nudging at his side letting him know he was there. He gkt the message kneeling down to place his head on his shoulder feeling yet another paw come in contact along with Winstons leaning to glimps to find Eve giving a warm smiling. Stabding back up smiling at his parents picking up his kill for the pack walking beside Winston and Eve.

**Meanwhile in Arizona**

Three scientists wearing white soft silk lab coats walking down a brightly lit hallway along with an agent dressed in black with the initials SCP on his coat.

" Did you locate the Demon?" asked the agent beside his who wrapped thier hands behind their backs and one spoke out. "Yes sir, but he is quiet young perhaps hasn't notice the power he has in heritated yet." The agent begins stressing to figure out how to capture the creature without loosing so many men this time.

"Do we have a Facility in Canada?" One of his colleagues rushes to see on the map if there was a near by SCP Facility turnsout there was."Yes sir, Maple 344 -099."replied one of the scientists gaining him a shining smile. "Send them a message that Clyde Mead is on the way to discuss buisness."

**Back with the Pack**

"Why are you cutting some of the skin off the caribou again Cain?" Hutch Questioned as his friend looked up covered in the blood of the packs breakfast. "This is gonna make it easier for you guys to reach your meat and not have to pick off the fur which leaves you more time to your day."

"Well i appreciate you for doing this, i noticed it yesterday and realized how much time we have left on the clock now. Thank you so much." Hutch Nudging his head against him as his gratitude, Cain turned and gave a hug in return " Don't mention it..its what im here for." he replied."

Cain feels a slight tap on his shoulder, twisting around seeing his dad with a huge smile on his face."Winston? what's up?"

"Cain we have been having wolves getting frights at night because of some night lurkers around the moon Light Howl Mountain. By any chance you and Humphrey would be able to check it out tonight?" Taking a brief moment to remember what he planned throughout the rest of the day and which he didn't remember planning on sleeping any way he was gonna stay up playing his game system. " Sure thing, nothing like a little danger to spicen up life." he replied happily sending his dad running off with joy leaving Cain confused.

Another minute later Humphrey walks up as he gets done cutting the rest of the skin. " Morning, Sleep well?" Humphrey askedin curiously, ever since his room mate began having nightmares he started to worry and began asking if he slept well every day.

" I slept pretty good this time, but hey i just received an adventure from Winston." Humphrey jumps back in suprise and asks for the details." he said that wolves have been getting frightened to go out at night and those have went out seen sightings of wolf cults lurking near the Moon Lighthowl Mountain." Humphrey's face switched to excited punching the air doing both front and back flips around Cain. "Easy there tiger save your energy for tonight." Humphrey instantly stopped bumping into bumping Winston's Alpha daughter Kate " Hey watch where your go-? Humphrey?" she questioned with a little bit of suprise in her tone "Kate?" Humphrey replied reciving a hug from her.

" How have you been Humphrey?"

"Im doing good, just wow look at you!" Humphrey stood back to check Kate out" you look good."

" So do you Humphrey." Kate said giving a heart warming smile" Haven't seen you since i left so i thought i hunt you down and- "she paused seeing Cain dig into a cooked caribou leg her teeth unsheathed as she leaped forward behind Humphrey gathering attention and scares Cain off a log lump that he sat upon.

"What is a human like you doing here!?" Kate questioned moving closer

" Have we met yet??" Cain shot a confused look at her mixture of fear she leaps closer causeing him to fall over on his butt, he crab crawls across the ground away from her as she steps closer and closer.

"Humphrey!" Can-du hollars from a distance, he snaps his head looking to him pointing towards the alpha den. Giving a nod in return he dashed to the south side of the territory to the den to get Winston and Eve.

"Dude i seriously think there is a misunderstanding if you take a minute to just listen to your colleagues." Cain finishes up quickly and rolls out of the way doging a pounce attempt.

" Kate,please and nice name by the way but can we just talk there is a story your missing here!" Cain Shouted aggressively getting her attention she puts away her teeth throwing up her ears to listen." Go on." Kate says calmly panting sounds like she has plenty more energy left to use in attempting to kill Cain. " You mentioned you were gone on a trip correct, well i arrived in the time you were gone which is why your confused and you dont trust me i get it and i think your gonna be the hardest wolf to gain trust from." kate gains a smile slowly moving her upper body into a pounce position." you shouldn't need to worry about that." Cain shot that same confused before hearing Winston and Eves voice he all of a sudden felt somthing dripping down his body placing his hand to wipe it off large amounts of blood come on it. looking up he saw Kate Was no longer in fronfront rather behind him. he fell to his knees passing to the ground with everyone watching even his unmet acquaintance Lilly.The last thing he hears befire passing out is " Kate what the Fuck did you just do!" coming from mama Eve. Cain Passes out cold blood is quickly draining on earths soil and limited time to save him.

Candy rushes to fall fallen human to fell his pulse." we don't have much time MOVE MOVE MOVE DAMMIT.

Saltey and Shakey load Cain on too Mooches back to be taking him to Candy's den. Kate stands in the group smileing with pride Candy standing beside her, Candy couldn't hold back her anger and blew.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kate!?" She yelled causing her to back up fast in fear." I got rid of the human the pack law is we don't accept humans in our pack..." Kate replied shyly as her mother ran up smacking her as hard as she could, Kate dropped to the ground in pain getting back up even more scared seeing her mother pissed off.

" We got rid of that law ever since Cain joined the pack Kate! If you would have gave us a chance to explain you would know that!"

Kate froze thinking about what her mother had said and what probably happened while she and Lilly were on thier vocation trip.She screwed up..Big time.

The more she thought about it the guiltier she felt soon her eyes began to water. wolves screaming at her for what she did wanting to banish her from the pack. she snaps around real quick and takes off into the forest with Humphrey, Hutch and Can-do after her

Not getting very far Kate collapses to the ground in tears."What have i done!?" water streams drawing down from her eyes soaking the soil around her all she can do is hope an innocent life wasn't taken today.

**Meanwhile in the Nightmare zone**

oooow i wake up in the alpha den but everything appears to be different. rocks are grey instead of thier usual brown color with a successful attempt to get up i make it outside and the bright blue sky i know and love went demonic blood red with black clouds along with dark grey fog filling the area.

"Where am i? am i dead?" Cain said curiously, getting the strangest feeling that he is being watched. Slowly turning around he spots a shadow that looks a lot like himthe only thing different is instead of green eyes this shadow has blood eyes and red fog moving around his hands.

"You must be me." A demon voice said with a chuckle Cain backed away slightly creeped out." who are you? ...what do you want?"

" Why...im you goofball, well the otherside of you that is. Im going to train you how to use me beware the powers in your possession will take time to control and there is a process before the powers but you only have to suffer the transfer. Also be aware these abilities can be shared but will not be the same so becarful wiith whom you come in contact with.

Regular Cain freezes in suprise trying to process all information being thrown at him.then he decides to ask a question he has." Hey shadow me, you said these powers can be passed down ,how can they be passed down exactly?

"The powers your about to unlock can be passed down through blood nor sex only." Cain nodded showing a sign of understanding.

"Ok let your training begin."Demon Cain replied with a smile.

**4 hours later (Sun is setting)**

Humphrey making it home after talking to Kate for a few unpeacful minutes. Humphrey Saw a seven inch Bowie knife laying on Cains bed, opening his mouth to grab the strap he wrapped it around his chest and pulled it tight and dashed right back out to find Winston.

Winston sitting outside Candy's den sees Humphrey speeding by."Hey Humphrey!" He calls grabbing his attention as he makes his way over." You headed to the mountain now ?

"Sure am sir." Humphrey replied. Winston smiled with worry " watch your back who knows how many of them there are.

**Hey Guys this is Kate the Alpha how are you guys liking my rewrite so far if you wanna get a hold of me kate_thealpha is my Instagram and if not go to my page and send a message here on the server and please leave a review telling me what you think and do you have any theories? thats all for now bye!**


	4. chapter 3

**WARNING: The Story has gotten much darker and will keep doing so as chapters go on if you think you can handle it keep reading, but dont say i didnt warn you. Now i hope you have a Chance to go check out my friends story Luna, his Author name ****is** **NativeAmericanGrayWolf123** **i would love it if you would go check out his page, his story is heartwarming and fun to read and it saves you from all the dark stuff i write in that being the ****fun and dont let the nightmares ****get you.**

" Humphrey you can't fight this cult alone please let me come with you." Kate begged as they walked along the dirt path to the mountain." No the Final time im going to say this Kate, your dad dosen't want you doing this. .Home!" Humphrey shouted snapping toward her, Kate backed a little in anger then stomped away.

Humphrey continued to the mountain taking notice that noone has shown up yet so he briefly took the opportunity to hide.

An hour or so passes before he began to hear foot steps. " Is everyone almost here?says a brightly white wolf coming from left, yes we just gotta wait for master then we can start, says a black wolf coming from right. Humphrey frightened unknowing of anyones location. Carefully squinching his eyes he could see out lines of wolves moving in the darkness. A sharp metal sound faintly echos through the quiet area. Knife in right paw left paw on ground preparing to pounce until a series of 12 torches were lit in the area showing every wolf that decided to show. Which are the majority of the omegas and maybe one or two alphas.

My friends we are gathered her to make a sacrifice to our demon overlord Jake. Whistle bring out the sacrifice. A cloud grey female wolf walks behind some dark blanketed bushes pulling about a 4 year pup into the middle of the circle.

This hits Humphrey by surprise scared for its pup slowly awakens and begins to flip out.

Where am i? Who are you wolves?! Whats going on ?! the pup hollared in fright curling up beggining to cry.

Scar walks up to the pup with a knife in his paw behind his back, attempting to calm the child down. Its ok little one were gonna play a game, a very special game. Its eyes began to dry from tears. All you gotta do is close your eyes and we dissappear all you have to do is . you.

Frightened to do so the pup closes its eye's and like Humphrey thought it was a raised her blade preparing to strike as she pulled down and others began to chat he dashed out locking his blade with hers.

"MOTHERFUCKER, its mister goody two shoes!" Scar hollared in anger "Hey, Scar i never in my wildest dreams thought you would have a party without me." Humphrey said winking at her which only seemed to anger her even more.

As she kept swinging he doged after one good swing he seen an opening to steal her weapon. Humphrey jumped on and into the air from her hind leg twisting her front leg to throw her across the area dropping her wierd black and red stained knife in the process. The pup opens its eyes seeing Humphrey knowing he is the ticket for escape.

"Sir can you get me out of here please?" the pup asked Humphrey looked at him as he picked him up watching the crowd close in around quick action Humphrey uses a member as a jump boost leaping into the trees disappearing into the darkness." Goddammit! "Scar yells cursing goody two shoes Humphrey as he chuckles from a distance heading back to the alpha den.

Kate paces back and forth in the dark wondering if here friend would ever return safely or gotten killed by the cult out in the woods. she turned quick to see Humphrey running up the ramp way." Humphrey thank goodness your okay!"

Humphrey makes it to Kate putting the pup down " im so glad I didn't let you come Kate there are wolves we know in this cult and they were doing some really creepy

shit." Humphrey said in fear he started pacing around heart beat picking up pace, Kate sits him down softly. " Ok tell what were they doing exactly?" Humphrey inhaled and exhaled trying to control his breathing. " What your dad asked Cain and I to investigate this very night was a sacrificing ritual that's why the

pup is here incase if you were asking about that secretly."

Kate froze in Horror imagining a pup getting butchered by a clan of wolves, especially if its religion their doing they are going to do some decorating afterwards.

" I feel bad for the little one having to go through all that.." Kate said looking at the sleeping pup in the den

" I am too but something weird is going on i just can't lay my paw on it and you got some apologizing to do tomorrow" Humphrey snapped with irritation

Kate stood there giving a confused look for a minute until she glanced at Cain's unconscious body and began to nervously smile " OOOH yeah i do have some

apologizing to do." she began to frown upon what a horrible mistake she made. Humphrey pushed himself up to his feet walking over giving her a hug, look if it will

get you to stop frowning i will help you apologize to Cain tomorrow. " R-Really?" Humphrey replied with a nod

" but why aren't you mad because of me attacking him?" Humphrey looked at the stars brewing for a reason for her to understand.

" i know what he likes so if we head out early in the morning we can gather a few things." Humphrey stated

Kate nodded in return lying down with Humphrey next to her, usually cause she was an Alpha she couldnt allow it, but it was only for tonight. She turned her head looking at the human she injured with tears falling on her face as she slowly goes to sleep.

**In the Nightmare ****Zone**

Cain's clothes are torn and dirty, he stands with his back strong straight a glowing red sword in his right hand.

" You have done well! i believe your ready to awaken but remember this. you will see things that others can't so try not to give away your new found position."

Cain takes knee accepting the new him, fusing with him into one.Everything around him quickly turned to normal, he was back in the Alpha den with darkness fading away. snapping awake he sat up seeing Winston and Eve in the Den.

" ooooh...My head." They gasp running towards him, hugging him tight taking his breath away.

"Cain, we were so worried?!" Eve shouted in relief as Cain wrapped his arms around them.

" I think Kate left a little im sorry gift for you son." Winston said moving to reveal some pistol ammo and sunflowers.

" Humphrey helped her i can tell already ." He said with a small chuckle looking at his parents. " Kate also left a message on the wall she might want a word with you by the falls?" Cain looks to the right noticing a note painted to the wall

**_Note-_**

**_Hey its me Kate i hope you got the ammo and flowers, but it don't stop there. i want to make it up to you personally. Meet me by the falls if your feeling good._**

**_from Kate_**

" she might be sorry after all." He said aloud attempting to grab his thor shirt but Eve hands him a clean shirt, because from looking at it. It was all dirty and dusty. They share smiles as he throws it on over his bandaged torso placing both hands flat pushing himself up with ease.

He finds his pistol to the left of him along with his bowie knife that Humphrey used the night of the cult rescue, equipping his things befire leaveing he hugged his parents goodbye.

Cain made his way down the rockramp and towards the falls.Winston and Eve look at eachother in worry, because he had just gotten hurt yesterday and now is walking like it never happend.

As he makes his way to the falls, wolves are looking his way jaw drop suprised that he isnt dead. Candy's eyes widen walking up to him,"Thank god your ok! Any idea what Kate attacking you was about?" taking a minute for her question to process through his mind to come up with his answer." She thought i was an enemy but on the other hand she is making it up to me today."

" she better, that was really uncalled for yesterday. shes just lucky she wasn't prosecuted for death by her own parents." Cain shot a smirk and striking the air like pushing somthing out of his way." its no big deal, cause im still here. just as long as im here still we dont have any problems." Candy smiles at his argument butt bumping his leg and walking off smiling so did he.

The loud rush of water begins to cloud Cains ears and fear clouds him of his miscommunication with Kate. he sees her playing in the stream. She catches in her sight lifting her front right paw to wave only to recieve a wave back.

Kate catches sight if Cains weapons and throws both of her front paws in the air filled with fear." Please dont hurt me! i brought you here to apologize you know!" Cain chuckled and unquiped his weapons." I would never hurt someone in cold blood." She lowers her paws to the ground forming a look of confusion," What do you mean im the one who hurt you first?" Kate stated a point.

" Yes but it isn't right to just go for revenge, cause like you said, you didn't know me. So you had your reasons to attack." Kate lowers her bottom jaw to speak instead pauses to say nothing, " You actually have a valid point, but that aint going to stop me from feeling bad."

Takeing a seat on a stone in the river, wrapping his arms around Kate pulling her into a hug, her cheeks flushed red in matter of seconds hugging back resting her head on his shoulder.

Kate feeling slight movment got curious almost pulling away." uh? what are you do-." before she could finish cold water attacked her face freezing her skin " AAAH! You jerk!" she said jokingly as she played along and began to splash eachother.

Several hours go by and the sun was beginning to settle." Awww, its gotta end now?" Kate questioned beginning to frown." Hey Mrs,Beauty theres always tommorow." Cain said with a smile making Kate snap her head up covered in blush." Was that suppose to be a tease, but came out wrong?" Cain turned with a big grin proceededing to laugh uncontrollably," you already know me so well." He added makeing her chuckle.

Kate steps out of the stream water dripping down her golden fur creating a new beautiful friendship between them. Cain had decided to walk Kate home and behind them formed a cloak figure with red eyes and undead wings.

"Thanks for accepting my apology Cain and i had alot of fun today it was sure better then being on duty." Kate said smiling giving him a friendly lick on the cheek "goodnight Cain."

"Night Kate, i had fun." Cain replied walking off holding his cheek.

Steping inside Inside His and Humphrey's Den he Kicked off his shoes, plopping onto his bed passing out like a light.

**Humphrey's Nightmare**

"Humphery...i have another adventure for you." Winston said creepily. Jasper fogged around me silhouetting anyone attempting to catch my attention. " Humphrey!" Winston yells i turn to see his silhoutted figure through fog." I have another job for you Humphrey...a very important job."

" Do i need Cain to do this mission sir?" I asked filled with questions and concern." Oh no you should have it done no problem." Winston replied

Humphery's hungered concern changed to confusion not knowing what the job was." What is the job sir?"

" oh yes, i need a body buried son." Winston stepped aside revealing a dead human corpse in the dark, seeing the body's outline made him question who it actually was.seconds pass rain drizzled over mother nature.

Humphrey intaking a breath recieves enough courage to move forward, the closer he got more he could make out who it was that died, he started to count six steps away five steps, four,three,two. eventually reaching his oobjective beside it is a 3 foot hole, Humphrey grabbed the body with his two front paws ready to throw it in till lightning shined truth on darkness.

It was a decapitated Cain. Humphrey dropped it quickly beginning to cry. blood painted a Pentegram on the very ground but it was the body? Wheres the head?

**Hey guys how was chapter 3! lol dont worry more is on the way just be patient i hope uou enjoy it so far and remember checkout NativeAmericanGrayWolf123's page he writes some amazing stories thier heart warming and pretty good i tell ya what but see you all in chapter 4. Bye!!**


	5. chapter 4

**Man there really is no stopping you guys huh?..You know what? your on your own. Shits about to go down and all you can do is keep reading this cursed shit!..You know what screw this *grabs suit case* later you can watch this born demon do a massacre, im outta here.*door shuts***

You looking for something Humphrey?

He quick turned to see Winston at a final second tossing something to him, hearing crunching rolls from dark to light revealing Cains missing head. It was beaten,deformed and looked cut into, blood covered the entire thing. it was enough to make Humphrey Vomit and collapse to the ground crying.

" What have you done!.." Humphrey said lifting his head Vomit covered his neck up. Winston coming out of the shadows wasnt really Winston at all, it was a demonic entity that was a look alike only had darker fur,red eyes and blood stained teeth even had a skeletal tail."rouy emit si touba pu."

Humphery screams witnessing his best friends head returning to the living, eyes glow yellow skin rotting away decaying to soil. This caused Humphrey to scream louder snapping awake breathing rapidly seeing Cain outside cooking a caribou. Humphrey jumps up running out of the den still breathing pretty quick, lookkng around for a minute he realizes everything is normal.

Sky is coming its daily blue, clouds arent black, sun isnt blood flow red. Everything..Normal.

" Hey bro are you ok? " Humphrey snapped looking at Cain placing caribou on a silver platter. " Yeah, im good. Just a bad nightmare; what about you though? How are you feeling?" Humphrey asking questionafter question

" Im good, but i feel wierd. its like i got stronger physically and spiritually from Kate attacking me. I can't explain it, its just strange."

Humphery looks down and sees red and black fog coming off of them for a few seconds slowly fading away. Humphrey's began to race trying to piece what happened while he was out.

**Rouge Territory**

Off to the far southwest a group of raider wolves also known as rouges. They have a wolf capacity of 58 Alpha wolves and above, comparing to other territories they would win in a heart beat.

" Hows the border? asks a wolf with black grey like fur and circularly around his eyes are light grey. " Far so good sir, its clear as day.No one has decided to intrude."

King smiled getting that response, " we should probably.." he was cut of by the sight of another pack member in a hurry in the distance..King steps out stopping him in his tracks.

" Going somewhere? said King forming a big wide grin on his face. skidding across the ground the wolf stops to explain." Human...in western territory! urgent!" The wolf began spouting ounce he gained breath.

" A...Human!..in wolf territory!" King blew in anger he clawed trees scratching his fellow pack mates. Dark red fog formed on his paws.

" Find out where this Human is! we need to dispose of him..."

**Back with the pack**

" Any idea where we should go ?" Cain asked in boredom wanting to embark on an adventure, its not like its what they do now. they basically Finn and Jaked thier entire lives." Im not sure.we should probably check in with Winston this morning to see how thier doing." Cain nodded in agreement. They got up from a rock they sat up on, moving back out West into pack territory way from Blood Valley.

**Half an hour later **

After reaching The alpha den Hutch nods at Winston as if they wrapped up a conversation just now before catching Humphrey and Cain in thier line .

"Hey just the Adventurers i was looking for!" Hutch shouted looking at the two boys comkng toward them. Cain shot Humphrey a confused look."Hey Humphrey, did he just call us Adventurers?"

" Yes and i have a task for you two." Cain and Humphrey got hyped ready to hear thier mission.

" That pup you found with the cult Humphrey, where is he ?" Winston points towards the Alpha Den and Hutch instantly got the message.

" Yeah he belongs in the Northern pack the leader sent a messenger this morning, so would you two be ok with dropping him back off up North? Hutch shot them a look while they smiled and nodded in agreement as Humphrey Walked off to get the pup.

**Meanwhile with Scp Agents**

"The Clown is contained sir." A scientist said to Mac one of the the major agents." Excellent we need to figure out where he gets his power from. But now we got another tssk on out hands." Mac says slamming a picture of Cain to a bilboard and walks away from it startstarting to pack armoured trucks with firearms and Holy equipment. " We set out at O-Three Hundred to find that demon boy, until then watch your ass.

**Back at the Pack**

"Humphery...can i speak with you in private?" Winston requested as he walked out of the den with Humphrey following leaveing Cain behind talking to Lilly and Eve.

"Keep an eye on your brother. i seen his eyes change from blue to red sometimes throughout the day." Humphrey gives his leader a confused look full of concern for Cain." That cant be possible Winston color change isnt possible and if is. its like playing god."Winston grew a little irritated knowing of the the facts but cant argue what he saw out on the hunting grounds.

**_Earlier.._**

Cain paitently waits for his cut of meat a male wolf pushes him out of line."Move it ir loose it!." shouts the wolf he looked like Humphrey but only darker. Cain grew angrey allowing his eyes to go red. "Excuse me?"

" Dude if your gonna cry about it go some where el-..." The wolf paused catching Cains angery face, only such a sight made him back up into the omegas serving the pack in fear. "Now you will apologize to everybody including me!" Cain shouted as a knife took form in his hand.

"O-Ok just please stop no more i learned my lesson ok!" The wolf continued backing as Cain closed in.

" No,no we cant have this disrespect bullshit happening.Lucky us, i have a solution.." Cain gripped the knife he formed harder making it more visible to the eye. The wolf that had frozen up so bad it looked like he crapped himself, Cain infiltrated his bubble standing head to head knife at the Wolf's throat. Tears fell to the ground shaking in terror close to death over a misunderstanding. "Did you really learn your lesson?" Cain whispered as the wolf replied with a nod his eye color and attitude went back to normal

**_Present_**

" I see, rather strange yes. but we should have an alpha or two pull nightshifts to keep an eye on him." Humphrey suggested and Winston vowed his head as sign of agreement.

"What if somthing is up and what if he goes out of control?" What can we do to stop him?" Humphrey asked inslight panicked

"Then were gonna have to lock him up until he gets a grip on whatever he has become capable of." Winston replied a little heart broken hoping he would have to do it to his own son.

Cain grasps his head and eyes turn red ounce more scaring Lilly behind her mom." Winston it's happening again!"

"Its ok mom...I think i got this." Cain struggles with his head pounding and power begging f9r control.

"Im sorry son." Winston shoots as Candu and Hutch tie a rope around his waist and drags him off to the Holding Den.

" Please seriously guys, i can handle it." Cain starts to ease off struggle.

" Sorry Cain but we gotta put you in here until you gain better control of whatevers going on." Candu said and Cain didnt reply he was too busy fighting a sudden urge for blood.

Candu and Hutch push Cain into the holding den sealing it with a boulder leaveing a decent size crack for air.

Out of strain and weakness Cain collapses to the ground for a few seconds then picking himself up and the only thing that changed was his eye color moving brown to red.

" I have a dead serious headache...and why do i feel so diffrent?" Cain rambled before coming acrossed a puddle laying near thw entrance catching sight of his reflection seeing red eyes and paler skin.

"What the Fuck happend to me! Cain flipped out think what the pack was gonna think. The boulder bugde out of the way so Hutch could squeeze through, Cain hid back kn a dark corner so Hutch couldn't see what has happened.

"Cain are you doing alright?" Hutch asked

" yeah im fine, it just feels really good over here in this dark corner." Cain replied with a hiding evil deep grin.

Hutch steped forth closer before a long blade attempting to make him his kill missed stabbing through the boulder.

Cain come out of the shadows not as himself but as if something was taking control of him.

"I don't think we met yet!" The creature said eye sockets bled from its face down,pale as an unsun bathed human.But it looks exactly like Cain, even the voice was different it was more creepy and terrorizing.

Hutch jump from the den breaking his leg, the creature appeared in front sword at hand ready to strike till a gun shot went off. Hutch flinched and opened his eyes ounce more to see Soliders tieing up Cains fallen body catching eye of one having a tranquilizer gun it was different too. Diffrent from anything outhere.

"Weve been lookkng for you for a long time Scp 666." one solider says helping load the body into thier Armored van.

" The Sergeant walks up to Hutch petting him followed by a needle to the leg filled with glowing white liquid, fixing his broken leg.

" You take care now, you domt have to worry about him anymore." She said walking off leavkng Hutch in total confusion.

" im so Confused..." Hutch wispers sitting on the ground trying to swallow what happend.

**Hey guys how did you like this chapter i hope it was worth the wait, dont worry more are on thier way lol.**


	6. Discoveries

**Hey fellas this chapter will be alot longer i promise and it kinda all goes down hill from here so buckle up!**

Cain snaps awake strapped to an operating bed he looks up to see a scp scientist roll him down a heavily reinforced and cool feeling hallway.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Cain shouted

The scientist chose not to reply assuming he was trying to trick him. The man parks the bed at foot of a steel door that had wise written on it. He opened the door and pushed the bed in with Cain still attached.

" Hey, i was still strapped to the table asshole!" Cain said as it a metal column in the cebter of the room.

"I gotta get out, find out whats going on." Cain lifted his arms and began to pull after a few minutes he wasnt Getting anywhere.

"Dammit!" He screamed until looking at his hands and seeing the fog reminded him. Cain shut his eyes picturing flames of fire seconds after his hands lit up with fire burning his straps then sitting up to unlock his legs.

Sinister laughs come from the darkness scaring Cain towards the light, out comes a figure in a clown costume very puffy and moveable.He even had makeup on so he was pretty much just a clown but why is he in here?

"Hello Cain, you really did some growing from last time i seen you." The Clown said giving Cain an even more creepier feeling about the character.

" How do you know my name?" Why i use to babysit you of course, im one of your dads friends. but where are my manners you probably dont remember me. Cain,meet Pennywise and Pennywise meet Cain." He said dancing around as if high on drugs.

" Im so so confused." Cain replyed giving a concerned look to him.

" Dont worry you will remem-." Pennywise breathed to finish before Cain dropped to the ground holding his arm he looks back at Pennywise with a evil grin and red eyes.

"So it was true!..you have demon blood just like your father only it feels like your destined to be stronger than him." Pennywise comments watchkng Cain struggle to get ahold of himself, he squirms and tosses through an uncontrollable use.

" Oh god ,why does it hurt so bad!" Cain screamed in pain

" I can show you how to use your new abilities but its gonna take some sacrificing." Pennywise said drooling all over himself.

Cain took a glimpse at him ounce he finally took advantage.Pennywise open up his mouth moving to devour his fear, but instantly stopped centimeters away.

Cain snapped up pushing out sending a circular motion of electricity causing Pennywise to spas collapsing to the ground.

"I dont think so mister!...if anyone is dying in this cell its you!" Cain yelled grabbing Pennywise by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

" Good! turn that fear to anger it is what feeds your power!" Pennywise replied between chokes and gasps.

" I dont need your pitty old fool!" Cain said grilling him with electricity and tossing him across the room. The clown screams in pain and fear as he backs against the wall.

" Hey boss we gotta fight going on in cell 13." Soldier said observing Cain and Pennywise throwing swings at eachother.

"Send a Power Armoured troop in there to break it up." The commander said angrily.

**Back at the pack**

"He got what!" Winston and Eve shouted at Hutch

" Some group called the scp officals swooped in and took him away by force! We could go break him out but we dont know where thier Facility is." Hutch sat in dissappointment.

Winston looked at the you alpha with a smile." All we can do is wait Hutch, there aint much we can do at this point. Hutch froze,loss of hope picking up slowly "No." he whispered running out on to the cliffs edge then jumping to his feet at the bottom fleaing far into fields up toward the mountains.

" Theres gotta be a clue, evidence of some kind, i just need something to catch a scent." Hutch paces breathing deep he hears his heart race from the run over but as he calms down growls begin to rise over him. His soul drops, freezes like a statue.

A tan brown creature creeps around,listening. the skin of its so slimy almost dumping a bottle of moisturizer on your hands. Hutch moved back a small step cracking a branch the creature snapped looking in the direction it came from...Hutch's heartbeat stopped looking directly at it taking and thanking god for it not having any eyes.

Hutch backed up some more which it moved forward more._" It can only hear?" _he whispered he moved to pick up a branch inches closer and closer before he could grab it he fell flat on his face darting back up to see that beast hollar pulling back one of his 3 steel bladed claws attempting to claw Hutch.

Hutch dodges just enough to not get killed but happens to get injured. He used what strength he had left to use to get up and run. The creature began to chase him down smelling Hutchs rich mineral blood leak across thier path. He started to hurt and needed to slow it down," Lets watch catch up to this." Hutch taking all he had left to jump from tree to tree as it passed by, Hutch he leaped on to the creature getting a decent grip he turned, turned on its neck but no luck. The creature paused for a second just as Hutch thought it was over a 3 steel razor sharp boney claw rose behind Hutch. Before he had a chance to realize what was about to happen it was already too late. Steel went through him like paper resumkng to decorate the edge of western packs territory with his blood. Lost in trance 3 paws detached, guts spilled, blood pooled around him.

" F-F-Fuck You!" Hutch screamed beheading him in the final blow. before leaving the site he Hutchs head on a spike along with a note in his blood.

" Hes coming, your all dead.

Hes coming, your all dead.

Hes coming, your all dead.

Hes coming, your all dead.

Hes coming, your all DEAD!"

**Back at the Facility**

**Pinicolatas begins to play**

Cain has equipped an evil wide grin bathed in blood, wielding red fog formed sword. Troops, scientists, executives screaming in terror through out the base trying to escape.

"_There has been a security breach please contact all persons and_ _employe personnel."_

That message repeat itself through the AI system routing to the speakers.

**Ok this part is gonna be really messed up bloody, goring and intense violence. If you didn't want to read a story like this you shouldnt have clicked on it. Keep rollin!**

Pennywise and Cain go on a massacre through the hard cold steel halls of the base. Chopping heads, spilling guts at thier feet, painting pentograms on the walls with blood most of all locking survivors away and leaving them to suffer for days on end.

" Please dont kill me! i have a fa- " A solider didnt get to finish before being cut in two, Top half falls to the floor as for the bottom half of his bottom placed on top of the torso.

Cain looked around at the heavy metal hallway painted with blood heads and limbs litter the ground some were hung with whatever was around.

Cains eyes went from a light red to a dark blood red,black color. Pennywise with spider legs for arms and a long blade at the end walked up behind Cain...smiling

"You did Good! look at the this masterpiece we made..together!"

" It is famishing dear friend ill give you that.. but i can't help but feel like its missing something."

" What is it missi-" Before Pennywise could finish a snap of a blade turned forming a deep cut in his chest cavity causing him to bleed rapidly. Pennywise collapses to the ground in pain blood spewing..Cain turns and catches sight of the dark eyes and begin fear for the worst. "I knew you were stronger then him but i never thought you would allow it to take over?"

" Sometimes you gotta what you have to in order to... get things done." Cain snapped the blade again beheading Pennywise his head rolls to the floor around next to Cains feet.

Cain fled the building out back alarms still blurring, echoing through the air. Takeing one final look a cloud of red and black dust absorb him into thin air.

**Back at the pack**

Winston paces back and forth on hunting grounds awaiting Hutch's return cause it is almost sun down and its his turn for night watch.

" Im gonna go get Humphrey, im starting to worry."Winston said turning around only to get spooked by a a greasy Humphrey with Water streaming from his eyes.

"Where...is my brother!" Humphrey said shaking with fear Winston stepped away at a safe distance taking notice of his claws being out.

"Winston." Humphrey asked ounce more sounding not as worried but angry.

" Where is my brother!" Humphrey repeated pouncing at him and missed falling on his side week from the crying.

" Cain was taken by secret research officials.i don't think we have reason to worry, i feel as if hes making his return right now." Winston replied attempting to comfort the omega as they make eye contact Humphreys frown turned a smile.

"O-Ok. Im sorry for attacking you Winston im just worried sick." Humphrey stood on all 4 ounce more recieving a hug from the alpha leader. " Its ok Humphrey, you didnt know but go to a watering hole and relax. you deserve it." Winston said seeing the omega walk off with a smile.

Winston's eyes dart looking for anyone around, he steps foot into a boulder going through it transporting into a small ruined stone area, ahead was a pitch black wall behind 4 feeble colums. Winston finally sat on the pentegram circle in front of it up came an image of brown dig with a light tan underbelly wearing a green shirt with a black sith robe.

Winston bows greeting him and he receives one in return.

**_4 Hours Later_**

The same redish black cloud Cain disappeared in formed inside his and Humphreys den follwed with him walking out of it. He breaths deep as if enjoy a fresh ocean breeze.

Humphrey looks at him in relief and puzzlement, he hugs Cain from behind feeling his paws being gripped on too and held tight.

" Where.. have you been?" Humphrey whispers tears fall from his eyes Cain breaks free still holding a paw making eye contact with him."I rather not talk about it yet.." Cain looks around the room and sees a painting that he bought a while back with silver, it was a painting of a boy fending off a human like creature as a dog jn the background stayed trapped behind caved in lumber from their house.

**_The next day.._**

Cain woke up to a smiling Humphrey holding him close, carefully without making a sound gets out of bed throws on a fresh white T-shirt and jeans then grabs his pistol and knife to go hunting.

While walking out and away from the den he smelled the fresh air, just as if it were from the coast. A few minutes later he spotted a caribou, pulling a black and silver 9mm from the holster he cocked it slow making less noise as possible. Behind the deer was a figure a similar one compared to him, it had grey skin no eyes only deep creped black holes for eyes. flesh was rotting off the body most of it already was bone. The caribou moved and the figure moved closer gaining face to face contact with Cain and its 6 inch head. Cain jumped in fear aiming at the creature, but it only stood there...motionless. A few minutes pass by and the abomination begins to develop a wicked smile from the mouth out came dark red blood, passing the creases of its shark teeth.

**_"All Hail The One And Only.."_**

A whisper forms in the wind, the creature soon grabs its arm tugging it, before it came off completely revealing his skeletal bicep sharpened to a bone shev point. Its eyes went from black to a gold color, raising Cains concern that eye color in the supernatural world means something.

The skelor quick dashes in attempt to kill with his shev, but Cain moved out of the way letting him hit a tree and it falls over with a perfect cut.

"I guess were doing this?" Cain asked him self trading the gun for his knife. The skeltor turned around running back for another attempt, Cain blocked it with his Hunting knife allowing him to put the left leg on a bending knee and kick it in the face pulling back.

The Skelor began to swing as they traded offense and defense for what seemed hours. At this time everyone was up and watching from afar. Moves fast as lightning strikes, after at least an hour of dueling Cain was final able to see a Fatal blow.

He brush the Skelor with fire from his hand then motioning to a twirl dicing him in half.

The Creature whispered to Cain one final time, but it sounded meaningful.

**_"Only the beginning, it all starts here soon..it shall spread to my big brother ben and St,Peters at the golden gate."_**

Cain shot a horrifying confused look, he kneeled down grabbing the corpse by the neck. "What does that mean! What are you trying to say!...Answer me Dammit!"

**_"The old Abbey witholds answers. but fear the answer you may receive."_**

The voice said before vanishing.

Footsteps were heard from the distance, Cain turned to see Kate and Lilly behind him with terrified faces.

"W-What was that?" Lilly stutters,Cain gets back on his feet making eye contact with them.

"Theres something going on, Humphrey and i need too look into it."

"Does it involve that creature behind you?" Kate asked shyly, closing his eyes and nods which gave them a bigger panick attack then needed.

" I wouldnt worry, too much just be ready to learn how to use weapons."

**Hey guys what did you think? please dont for get to like and leave a review. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys i hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you guys keep reading and having fun while reading.**

Everyone came and grabbed a bit of meat, Cain headed back to the den in shock as Humphrey walked past in confusion. Kate,Lilly both stood at a distance making eye contact.

" What happend with him this morning?" Humphrey questioned urgently, Lilly shakily pointed toward the dead creature that Cain had moved farther from public eye. Humphrey spotted it moving in for closer examination. Horrified by the terrible site of supernatural evidence he rushed after Cain for further information Kate and Lilly followed.

Cain sat at his stone carved desk pulling out a black leather book, beginning to write in it.

**_"There are things Happening around Jasper that cant be expalained and everyday somthing changes, everyday somthing new appears. i feel something.Dark..A Dark evil _****_blanketing this territory..But why?"_**

Cain closed the book in a hurry hearing footsteps pass through leaf curtains hanging in the entrance of the den. In came a strong omega Humphrey and two beautiful females Kate and Lilly.

" Cain?" Humphrey said catching his attention as all four make contact as one.

"What happend this morning? i seen the Skelor, do we need to go under watch?" Humphrey asked in panic -. Humphrey breathed to continue but couldnt feeling a grasp around him squeeze of affection a hug given brother to brother Humphrey leaned back enjoying every minute, letting go slowly alowing the omega to breath.

"We need a vacation." Cain says puting up his book in a stone drawer.

" Well how about we just take a few days off? to do what we want to do and get a break from the darkness nonsense, im sure nothing else will happen till then." Humphrey Exclaimed

Cain cuffed his chin and rubbed it thinking about it, they really needed sometime off to clear thier heads. " Ok i accept your suggestion." Cain said happily

" I know somthing you boys would like to do!" Lilly screamed with excitement jumping around like she was still a puppy.

" Ok Lil, Shoot." Cain said getting a confused eexpression in return, her sister Kate did the same looking at Humphrey about to bust with laughter.

" Its a cool way of saying (whats your idea) Gals." Humphrey stated with a smile watching the looks dissappear.

" How about all four of us go to Lake stream today? That will sure berid of frustration." Lilly said smiling at Cain slowly looking up and down head to feet.

" Im all for it, that sounds fun i haven't been swimming in god knows how long." Humphrey Exclaimed shyly looking at his brother " Im down too, it sounds fun and maybe might get to see a few females." Cain said chuckling a little as Humphrey turned and boped him one.

" Ow, Dick!" Cain shouted still laughing Kate and Lilly just smiled and rolled thier eyes a bit.

" Cain, i think im the only female you need to see." Lilly said turning around giving a hipsway, Kate,Humphrey both looked at him giving a "ooooooh"

Cain picked up a smile standing to his feet then leaning down to give Lilly a hug." Your right, you are the only female i want to see, i wanns get to know you."Cain comments making Lilly flush with pure redness as an "awwwwwwe" fills the den.

" Race you guys to the lake !" Cain yelled dashing out of the den with the other three following him laughing up a storm.

From a distance watching is Winston,Eve and Tony leader of the eastern side of the territory.

"Thats the boy Huh?" Tony asked giving an untrustive glare as three wolves caught up to him laughing.

" Yeah he is very helpful to have around Tony, you and Garth should meet with him tommorow perhaps? you may enjoy the company of a diffrent species."

" Perhaps...then its settled. Let the boy know we would like to meet with him by the creak tommorow in the morning." Tony said smiling in Gratitude.

" Whos we?" giving a glare at the brown and white elder leaveing chills down his spine for a bit before answering. " My son, Garth and I"

Winston relaxed a bit more nodding releasing Tony to return home.

Minutes later the group finally reached the stream, Cain and Humphrey jumped in beginning to splash one another while the girls stop dead in thier tracks and walk down the hill into the stream.

" Awwww you guys are no fun." Cain joked

" Yeah were suppose to be doing stupid things were still kids and we aint gonna be kids forever." Humphrey backed him

Kate and Lilly continued to smile, "well we will probably live in regret." Kate said splashing the boys and Lilly joined soon after.

Water waves can be heard from a mile away added on by laughter and snotty comments." Come back here you little shit!" Humphrey shouted at Lilly and she pretended to be frightened, "Ahhhhhh" she screamed with laughter. soon or enough we had pairs of eyes staring down at us at least twenty to be percise and most were alphas on duty. the rest were omegas including three of them were Mooch, Shakey and Salty.

" Well, Well whats going on over here?" Candu Questioned the human with a smile. " Were just fuckin around Candu nothing to big." Cain replied with a smile." Really.. so theres no other excitement going on? winking at the girls."

Cain moved closer to Candu splashing him with cold water. " gonna make a move on our catch are ya well you better be ready to swing some water boy!" Cain screamed laugh splashing him again. this cause Candu to go commando with a good attitude.

"Splash Fight!!" Shakey shouted hitting a near by Alpha with water making a chain reaction for half the pack joining.

" Holy shit!!" A wolf says getting tidle waved by alphas

Cain towards to his bestfriends Kate,Lilly and Humphrey smiling." Look at the chaos Shakey caused!!" Cain shouted trying to deliver over the laughter and splashes.

" Hey it was worth it!" Shakey said happily then recieving a tackle from Cain seconds after." what are you doing!?" Shakey screamed

" Im ending the war boy!" Cain said smile tidle splashing him. " Ok, Ok i yeild!" Shakey replied coughing in laughter.

" What the Hell is this!" An angry voice shouted as everyone turned to the source of an angry Winston with rising smile. Cain looks back at his group signaling them to run for it. Kate,Lilly, Humphrey snuck through the crowd and up the hill, Cakn showing strain trying to climb Humphrey reached for his brother pulling him to the top then making a run for it back to the den.

" Dad is so gonna kill us for running from him." Kate said pacing herself, "Who cares that was awsome!" seconds later they heard a single voice scream behind them, "get back here all of you!" it screamed Cain turned to see wolves scattering from Winston. " Dude no way, that is funny." Cain said laughing hard enough to fall over; " Cain whats so funny?" Kate asked concerned he pointed to the stream seeing wolves coming out and runnkng for thier lives.

The whole group couldn't contain and lost with laughter.

**Meanwhile with T****he Rouges**

A dark grey alpha with light underbelly alone in the mind of meditation can hear whats going on in certain locations even the Central pack.

**_Location 1: " Dolly, quit it your suppose to be helping Dammit!"_**

**_" Hey Dylan watch your language." both voices argued one male othrr female._**

**_Location 2: "Marshall! Hey Ryder have you seen Marshall any where?"_**

**_" No i havent Chase whats the matter?"_**

**_" He said we were going shopping for hobby stuff we can do together today."_**

**_Location 3: " Charlie! wait till i get my hands on you!" A female voice screamed from the distance."Sasha i said im sorry holy christ!."_**

**_Location 4: "Hey Cain whats this on the wall?" A familiar male voice questioned, " Its schematics for a weapon ive been seeing in my visions somthing called a spirit sword._**

**_"Cain can i ask you somthing?" the omega asked_**

**_" yeah bro anything?" A human replied happily._**

**_" Do you have supernatural...powers?"_**

**_End of session_**

" I found you boy. Now!" the King said raising a dark grey metal hilt flick of a button pops a black and white outlined blade.

" Im coming for you!" King roared in anger

**Back with the central pack**

Cain frozen still afraid to respond, Humphrey turned him around to see the look of fear. " What would you say if i said yes?" Cain choked on getting it to come out.

"I wouldnt think of you anything more or less you would still be the same Cain to me." Humphrey stated putting both front paws on his shoulders.

"Ok.. truthfully, i do have demonic powers but i only found out a few days after we explored the ruins.I dont know whats going on, but i can do alot of crazy shit now.

" Are you able to give them to other people too?"

Cain brewed for a minute then realized what, his other self said about passing down powers.

" Yeah i can but the options aren't too..appealing or comfortable." Cain explained shootong a fearful look.

" So what are the options?" Humphrey asked as Cain got more nervous of his reaction but then relaxed immediately.

" So your options are to, intake blood from me if you have the same type or we have to..preform fornication."

Humphrey's eyes widend hearing those only options." What! im not having sex with you even though you are a little attractive but the answer to that option is no!" Humphrey shouted and Cain busted with laughter.

" Ok so i will need to check your blood type." Cain said as Humphrey shot a confused look.

" How are you gonna do that?" Humphrey stared as Cain pulls out two small needles.

"Oh no, no!" Humphrey screamed backing away.

" Humphrey its just a quick poke you wont feel it!" Cain shot back "No, id rather get pounded by a dick!" Humphrey shouted covering his mouth

"A-Are you serious about that?" Cain asked opening the drawer where he got the needles placing them back into thier proper space.

" Ok, i may be a little attracted to you, like i said before and i? " Humphrey was shushed by his human brother recieving a question

**Warning sexual content ahead!!!**

" Do you want to do this ?" Cain asked nervously "cause im gonna be honest its up to you im fine with it." He added makkng Humphrey seem a bit more confident.

"Yeah lets do this l, i want to help you overcome what you have to face." Humphrey said turning around and lifting his butt to the air. "Do your worst bro." Humphrey said kinda seductively

" Ok as you wish, i just hope you get the powers the first time." he said stripping his clothes.

**Yeah i don't feel comfortable with writing sex scenes so were just gonna skip that...yeah sorry if you wanted me to write it i just dont feel comfortable doing it.**

**_The Next Day_**

"ooooh god, im so sore!" Humphrey said placing a paw on his butt and penis." Your not the only one, my crotch has been on fire for hours." Cain said chuckling. Humphrey pushed him self closer to Cain till he wrapped his arms around the omega spooning him.

" So when are these powers supposed to kick in?" Humphrey asked looking at Cain with a curious expression. " You will know, it will feel like your bones are getting crushed by an anvil but thats just thier motion of tell you your ready to start playing around to see what you can do." Cain explained

Footsteps echoed near the entrance both males heared female voices. " Kate and Lilly.shit." Cain whispered with panic.

" Dont worry about them, im sure they will understand ounce we explain." Humphrey claiming to think they wouldn't take advantage of the moment.

Humphrey stepped to his feet l, beginning to howl in pain, fur turns darker and his eyes dissappear.

"Cain. This feeling." Humphrey turned scaring Cain all to hell. " Bro where the Fuck are your eyes!"

" Where they should be? why?" Humphrey askdd as Cain grabbed a water pale full of clear water, Humphrey looked at his reflection noticing his eyes were covered by skin.

"How am i able to see!" Humphrey flipped packng the room, as he felt his eye balls come back to normal.

Cain against the wall, scared by the sight of what was seen." Those kicked in a little fast." Cain exclaimed.

**_London_**

" I need to go for a walk, get away from all of this chaos." Dylan said putting on his collar and heading down stairs with a light brown hoodie on.

" Mom is it ok if i go for a walk?" Dylan asked standing in the kitchen door way.

"Yes sweets just be back before sundown." Delilah replied Dylan noded pressing his paw on the doors acces scanner going outside then shuting it behind him.

" Bro?" Dolly said following him out." Can we talk?"

" yeah Dolly, whats up? come on walk with me." Dylan suggested as his sister took his right side.

" I feel like something is wrong. Really wrong."

Dolly commented look at the ground forming a worried expression.

" Dolly what are you worried about, nothing extremely bad has happend yet and probably never will." Dylan added looking deep into his sisters eyes.

" Look it may sound hard to believe, it just feels like were reaching an end, listen to me i sound like Dante." Dolly chuckled feeling her paw being picked up by Dylan.

" I wont let anything happen to us and the family.Trust me, ive been working on a plan ill share it when i get back ok." Dylan explained calming his sister down enough to send her back home. After Dolly left his view changed.

The night sky went from a dimmed pitch black to a blood fog red with a red moon. Clouds go black, gore and blood paint the streets. Dylan screams a small bit before dahsing through the darkness attempting to go back home, as his vision turned to normal he finds himself in cornwall. A large country side outside of London.

**_Hey guys how was chapter six i hope you all enjoyed it and the rest are in the works. stay tuned for more!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys i hope you enjoyed chapter 6 now in exchange this is where the fun begins, its gonna get dark._**

" How did i get here,It dosent make sense?" Dylan said in terror as he looked around catching sight of a sign that had cornwall written on the front in white wooden letters.

He wondered toward the lighthouse seconds later reality shifted ounce more, with Dylan arriving in his living room. " What the Heck?" Dylan sat down beggining to freak out feeling a tap on his left shoulder he turned to see Dolly with a big smile on her face.

"You doing ok bro?" She asked as he turned giving a look of fright and cluelessness." Reality is shifting Dolly." Dylan replied

Dylan's body begins to vibrate, he stares at his sister with souless eyes. ".Its happening again!" Dolly grabs a hold hoping for it to quit only happens to teleport her with him.

Thier mother comes in the entrance of the house looking for the elder kids cause she heard them in there but they were no longer in the house or London.

**Back in Jasper**

"You almost done with them bro?" Humphrey asked I'm anticipation. " Yeah just a few more adjustments and were done he says holding two steel hilt with glass covering the openings.

Humphery softly took one from Cain examining it." How is it activated?" The curious omega questioned

" You provide your raw power to the spirit sword in order for it to do anything and just like a lightsaber you have a switch to turn on your blade. I shall show you now." Cain said as he sat on the ground criss cross holding his hands out pushing a red cloud into the hilt it immediately became purple when entered, Humphrey frustrated with his but he soon got it and was also purple.

" Hey. I got it." oh don't worry you havent been through the worst of it yet." Cain says as Humphrey shoots a concerning look "what do you mean?" Humphrey asks

" Yeah when your powers have kicked In completely the settling in is painful but it goes by quick." Cain explained with a big smile.

There is a knock at the Den entrance and Hutch walks in with a bottom caribou carcass half. "You guys didn't show for most of the meals today and I felt kinda bad so I brought you something here." Hutch drops the caribou and looks around it was awhile since hes been inside Cain and Humphrey's place but he remembers the two stone beds on each side if the room a stone desk in the front toward the entrance along with a book shelf above filled with novels based on medicine, mechanics and electrical engineering, all the way at the back wall is a mirror they pulled from a dumpster rather big too. It's an oval at least six feet in length they said sometimes in the night you can hear a voice cry help me is what Cain and Humphrey said but the scariest part is...they say it sounds like Kate.

"You guys have the place packed." Hutch says sitting down catching eye of the hilts in thier hands." Whatchya got guys?"

" These are suppose to be spirit swords. We haven't tried them yet." Humphrey Exclaimed putting a portion of his paw on the button.

"Give them a try I wanna see." Hutch says with a smile.

Cain presses the button slowly and a white out lined fogged purple blade formed and Humphrey's was also the same as he pressed his. Hutch gasped in excitement," Hit something!." Hutch screamed laughing in more excitement

Cain charged turning then swung his blade making a big craves in a tree.Humphrey went straight for a rock cutting the top off.

" Dude that is awsome,I gotta go tell Winston!." Hutch yell hopping up and running into the darkness of the night.

"Wanna play a board game?" Humphrey asks as Cain nods in a reply Humphrey moves to a near by cubard to grab a game until they heard a whoosh outside, Humphrey pauses dashing past Cain to check it out. Out side sits two Dalmatian pups terrified of where they were at.

" W-Where are we?" The pups Dylan and Dolly Looked around the opend area den surrounding them." We must be in wolf territory?"

"Correct." Cain says making the pups scream in fright. "Who are you!?" Screamed Dolly checking Cain out as he crossed his arms bulging biceps inflating his chest a bit.

"I'm Cain and that is my brother Humphrey." he said pointing at the omega wolf by the den with the purple blade still." Humphrey put that up! Thier just pups!" Cain yelled as he did as demanded, Cain looked back at the pups with a smile." Your names?" Cain asked

Dylan stood up straight pointing to himself "I'm Dylan and this is my sister Dolly." He said pointing at the female Dalmatian with a Blue collar.

" Its Nice to meet you both but may I ask where you to are from?" Humphrey asked Kindly Dolly stepped up and said "London."

Humpherys eyes widened trying to piece together how they could travel such a distance in short time." That dosent make any sense How could you guys travel such a distance in short time?" Humphrey added

"May I explain how sir?" Dylan stopped before he could go any further, Humphrey gave a nod of acception and Dylan began to explain everything. How the ground shook, reality shifted into a new place after a certain time and eventually it brought him home then both him and Dolly here.He sat on it but couldnt come up with the proper conclusion then Cain spout out an answer.

"Location Reshift." Cain said " There are some temple ruins not far from here I could make out some writing that, most of these demonic warriors would get to places fast by shifting reality like a portal."

The two pups trying to comprehend the knowledge sit and bury thier face with thier paws. Cain catches a glimpse of two creatures, one taking the image of Dylan but this one is darker all around and sagging all over pieces of flesh litter the dirt as holes peak open for the public to examine the organs and bones. Dolly was the same and the worst part was they both had no eyes and were crying...Blood. It streamed from the wholes down thier bodies till they soaked themselves red but still kept crying.

The real Dylan and Dolly heard this and faces turned white like an after life ghost. Catching glimpse of them they both jump behind Cain and Humphrey swords at hand. Suddenly a frown from the undead pups turned to a cheek to cheek blood curdling smile.

**_Sorry I have to cut the chapter short but I hope I made up for all the boringness lol I hope you stay tuned._**


	9. The Nightmare realm

**_Hey guys sorry about a short chapter 7 I got busy and this should make up for it its dark,long and filler so have fun!_** **_Also i try to get these done in no less then a month so yeah._**

Undead Dylan takes an attack position jumping toward the group before poof into grey clouds in thin air. The group flinching ready for a full force attack open the scared eye noticing the undead are gone.

" What the Hell!" Dylan exclaims "You. can say that again." Dolly added sniffing around and thier was no scent at all.

Up in the distance was pairs of glowing eyes as they cam closer and closer both Cain Humphrey Noticed Eve and Winston.

"Whats with all the commotion?" Winston and Eve asking worry mixed in thier tone. Cain and Humphrey closed thier swords and approached thier pack leaders with respect. Everything is good we just got some more unormal activity.

"Again! That pup Humphrey rescued vanished the night before we were gonna take him home." Eve Exclaimed watching Cain and Humphrey's souls drop like new year balls.

"How can that be !" Humphrey spouted as a drop of blood fell on his muzzle from above, he crossed his eyes and noticed the moist red stain on the fur he took a whiff and matched a scent of a pup he look up and what he saw was not pretty...it was the pup...from the cult.

The poor guy was decapitated the head hung from a chained hook to a tree hanging for everyone to see the rest of his body was no where to be found.Humphrey let out highest of screams pointing up as they all look most of them turned into disgust,to cry or throw up.

Cain Looks around and begins to hear beeping medical beeps then his vision changes to pitch black. he sees his friends and family in different ways. Humphrey was a bottle, Eve was Life support and the it went on before he blacked out.

"Cain!" Humphrey shouted

"Cain." The name is whispered through darkness unknown of the source. Cain wakes up to a Dark environment the ground is black with the moon red as blood, darker red clouds fog the area dim torches can be seen every few miles. big bones stick up curving around the dens and even corpses amongst things are littered through the area too. on the ground, dismembered and hanging from the dead and half dead trees alot of them nailed to crosses or were steaked.

" What happend here?" Cain questions walking up to the Alpha den to look for someone and no one to be found was in there.As her turned back around two Pairs of white eyes opened up beginning to stare witnessing him walk off back to the Hunting Grounds.

"_I'm sorry about Eve." a male says through the dark but before Cain had a chance to hear it, he was miles away towards the river out East. Reaching the river came torches lined along the bank emitting a red liquid in the big opening Cain kneeled down to examine. Scooping some water like he was gonna drink noticing a discolored red coating in the water. It wasnt water, it was blood._

_"_Humphery?!, Kate?!, Mama Eve?!, Anybody?!"

Cain screamed in the dead silence of the blood fog nothing making a sound. but creatures soon began to hollar.

Screams of torture, agony and pain filled the silence making him jump to his defense activating his purple spirit sword Iluminating a giant glow in the darkness making him noticable. Seconds pass by hearing the awful racket before white eyes surrounded him then a trembling voice spoke. "_Power invested in me may thy clock strike 4 then let another victim be bestowed upon our rituals.You cant stop us boy! for we are the unkillable!!"_

_"_Unkillable you say!? Let's test that theory!" Cain stood in confidence as a buff shilouette rose from an ignited divide full of fire and bones about as tall as the Washingtons trade center. " Attack the mortal!" The beast spoke.

The ground shook hard knocking Cain face first trapping some dirt in his mouth.Looking back up he sees two short white furry creatures running towards him. He reopened his sword again taking another look noticing they dont have arms he begins to crack up look into thier yellow eyes.

"Is this it, all you got."Cains Laughing continues on until one pulses waves shooting him back hard enough to break a tree down.Jumping back to his feet Cain pulls a fist back pushes a palm out before he could say anything, red lightning comes from his hand and strikes both of his opponents sending them in ash.

Skeletons moved into attack, Cain summer saluted to his sword positioning for defence one minute after. A mysterious voice speaks again. " Stop!" all creatures and demons halt thier attack Cain turns in confusion at the man in command. "What is your name son?" Asks the man.

"You introduce yourself first, if this is some family member History thing I'm getting ready to go through I wanna know who you are; To even things out I'll put my weapon away." Cain said as he did as promised and the man stepped into the light revealing black eyes, buff body,orange skin and horns. "I am Solar, when you struck my me I recognized that type of brutality anywhere, I had a friend that was like that once but he is no more."

" I'm sorry to hear that. but I dont believe I'm really a mortal though." Cain said tapping the ground with his foot. Solar realized this and had to ask." What makes you say that son?" He asks back.

" Just think about it,I have supernatural powers, I have contact with dead folks, which bugs the hell out of me and I'm getting stronger. I wasnt able to do lighting a month ago." Cain explained sitting on the ground.

"Sounds to me like you were born a demon." Solar says as Cain shoots a look.

"Well how long has this been going on for ?"asks Solar

"About my whole life there were even some times i cant control it at all, my parents Winston and Eve had to lock me in the prison den."

"How many times did they have to do that?" Solar asks

" I would say about nine times now." Cain replies recieving a smile from solar."What?"

"Kid that is amazing you know how strong your gonna be in the next year!" Solars excisive tone over comes him."uuh How strong exactly?"Cain asks.

" Really strong and like strong as me early strong. But you got alot of training kid but dont worry ill guide you in your universe at night." Solar said teleporting in front of Cain.

"Wait,Wait, You can access my world to teach me? By the way what is this place?."

" Yes and oh yeah welcome to the Nightmare Realm."

**Back in Reality**

Humphery paces outside Candys den, it's been a few days now, he hasnt slept, ate, drank or anything.

"Humphrey, you need to eat." Lilly says as he continues to pace and ignores her but she grabs him by the ear and pulls him to the hunting grounds."Ow ow ow, jesus christ your strong! Ow ow!" He cries gathering attention of certain wolves present.

"That's my girl." Eve says with a smile as she digs and motions the omegas to join as well Humphrey refuses to eat,Just sits there.Kate looks at him with the widest puppy eyes and Eve gives a glare.

"Humphrey please eat something?for me?" Kate begged getting Humphreys attention he then turned to Eve who which tackled Humphrey to the ground sticking a piece of caribou in his mouth forcing him to chew and swallow. still on Humphrey, Eve felt a hard kick as she flew off Humphrey.

"Mom!" Lilly screamed

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed

" You couldn't just leave me alone could you Eve?, I seen him the other day. Candy said Cain may not make it!!!"

Hearing Eve's soul dropped accounting to the fact no one outside of Humphrey,Candy,Sweets,Dylan and Dolly knew everyone went quiet.

" Humphrey! I thought we agreed to keep quiet!" Candy screamed

" Well how long were we supposed to keep it hid Candy! Forever?! Until he gets better?! not a chance in hell girlfriend someone was gonna findout!" Humphrey argues as he almost falls in tears. Dylan and Dolly Come up to comfort Humphrey, He turned and hugged them tight.

**In Candys Den**

I awoke naked In Candys medical den i the patient number and it was 4 I say that's a bad number. I get up sore my skin is white looking and discolored, but I feel good. I redress myself and grab my spirit sword. I step outside and I hear arguing so I walk home real quick to grab my pistol. I take the time to think about what solar had said about me,Humphrey and Training. I reach the den grabbing my strap attching it to me and take my firearm from the cabinet. I take a look back to see what day it is and its August 4 then I Head to the Hunting grounds.

I peak over the hill to notice alot of arguing between Eve,Humphrey,Lilly,And Kate, a couple of other wolves are trying to calm them down nothing seems to be working.

"Cain?" A voice says from behind and I turn to noice it was Can-do coming for caribou.

"I thought you were in acoma? Candys gonna be thrilled to see your awake and moving around." Can-do complimented

Cain smiled in response yeah she will but there seems to be an arguement right now in the hunting grounds? Cain says looking at Can-do then looking back at the grounds." Wanna go break it up with me?" Cain asked

Can-do smiled "Hell yeah." They proceeded together.

minutes later Cain cocks his gun and fires it getting everyone's attention.

"What the fuck, is going one here!"

"CAIN!" Humphrey dashed tackling him in excitement same with eve, Lilly and Kate.

Cain looked through the space of Lilly's legs to see Candy smiling." Well I see you pulled through. we honestly thought you weren't gonna make it." Candy said hugging him

Lilly tapped him getting his attention, Cain turned to see Lillys beautiful purple eyes.

" I know you just woke up but, do you still wanna go out tomorrow?" She whispered and he shook his head yes giving her amounts of energy.

"Do you have a ritual or something that may send us home?" Dylan asked with a smile

Cain took a minute and smiled, not from the top of my head but let me ask my mentor.

Cain felt his pocket and realized he forgot something at Candys, running as fast as he could he was there in minutes. he grabbed his little bag of silver he forgot turning back he seen an unusual vision test chart.

A...S...K

A...B...O...U...T

R...E...A...L...I...T...I...E...S


End file.
